From German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 665, a fuel injection system having a compensating element is known which is made up of a support body having a dome-shaped supporting surface. This compensating element supports a fuel injector in a receiving bore of a cylinder head. Disposed in a groove of the fuel injector in the ring gap between receiving bore and fuel injector is a sealing ring which seals the ring gap from the combustion chamber. Since the fuel injector rests on the spherically shaped domed surface with a supporting surface, the fuel injector can be mounted at an angle that deviates from the axis of the receiving bore by up to a certain amount, and can be pressed firmly into the receiving bore by appropriate means, e.g., a clamping shoe. This allows a simple adaptation to the fuel supply lines. Therefore, it is possible to compensate for tolerances in the manufacture and installation of the fuel injectors.
Disadvantageous in the fuel injector system known from German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 665 is that the geometry of the fuel injector must be changed to adapt to changed installation geometries in the cylinder head. The seal acting in the radial direction requires a high degree of positional accuracy of the receiving bore and the outer geometry of the fuel injector with respect to one another.